Dirk Bach
| birthplace = Cologne | deathdate = | deathplace = | restingplace = | restingplacecoordinates = | othername = | occupation = Comedy actor | yearsactive = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | influences = | influenced = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} Dirk Bach (23 April 1961 in Cologne) is a German television comedy actor, best known as PepeNDR in the German version of Sesamstraße and as an actor in television series Lukas. Life After school Bach worked in theatres in Amsterdam, Brussels, London, New York City, Utrecht and Vienna. In 1992 Bach was part of the theatre group in Cologne at the Schauspielhaus and appeared on the German television channel RTL on the Dirk Bach Show. Bach performed in Lukas (1996-2001) on the German television channel ZDF, for which he received the Telestar award (1996), the German Comedy Award (1999) and the Goldene Kamera (2001). In 2002, Bach starred in Der kleine Mönch on German television channel ZDF. Bach worked in Sesamstraße as the character Pepe. He often performs with Hella von Sinnen on different television productions. In 2004, Bach and Sonja Zietlow were moderators of the German edition of the show I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here! on channel RTL. And in 2005 Bach played the character Urmel in Urmel aus dem Eis. Since 2006 Bach has been the moderator of the German game show Frei Schnauze on channel RTL. Bach is a German LGBT-activist, is a vegetarianDirk Bach - Biography and is member of the LSVD. Bach also helps Amnesty International and the organization PETA. He lives together with his partner Thomas in Cologne. Bild Bach is part of the campaign to bring the 2010 Gay Games to Cologne.Gay Games VIII in Cologne. Television * 1983: Kiez / Kiez - Aufstieg und Fall eines Luden * 1984: Im Himmel ist die Hölle los / Hullygully in Käseburg * 1986: Kir Royal (TV series) * 1988: Krieg der Töne (TV experimental film) * 1989: Im Jahr der Schildkröte * 1993: Kein Pardon * 1994: Die Weltings vom Hauptbahnhof - Scheidung auf Kölsch (TV series) * 1994: Drei zum Verlieben (TV series) * 1995: Nich' mit Leo * 1995: Marys verrücktes Krankenhaus (TV series) * 1996: Lukas (TV series) * 1997: Rendezvous des Todes (TV) * 1998: Frau Rettich, die Czerni und ich * 1998: Varell & Decker (TV series) * 1999: Zum Sterben schön (TV) * 2001: Das Rätsel des blutroten Rubins (TV) * 2001: Der Mann, den sie nicht lieben durfte (TV) * 2002: Der kleine Mönch (TV series) * 2003: Karlchens Parade * 2003: Crazy Race 2 – Warum die Mauer wirklich fiel (TV) * 2003: Suche impotenten Mann für's Leben * 2005: Popp Dich schlank! (TV) * 2005: Urmel aus dem Eis (TV) * 2006: Zwei zum Fressen gern (TV) * 2006: Crazy Race 3 – Sie knacken jedes Schloss (TV) * 2007: Die ProSieben Märchenstunde - Des Kaisers neue Kleider References External links * Dirk Bach in Internet Movie Database * Literature on Dirk Bach in German National Library Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Gay actors Category:German television personalities Category:German comedians Category:German film actors Category:German stage actors Category:German television actors Category:German vegetarians Category:comedians Category:people from Germany de:Dirk Bach hu:Dirk Bach